


You

by greensilverserpent



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M, With Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Jack is trespassing again.
Relationships: James Norrington/Jack Sparrow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	You

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2020-03-27

''And to what circumstance do I owe the displeasure of this visit?''

Jack tried an affronted look. Tried being the operative word.

''The pleasure, Commodore. The pleasure of my company, aye?''

Norrington's facial expression did not change.

''The pleasure then. And it is polite to answer if someone poses a question to you.''

Jack laughed softly.

''And since when have you known my kind to be polite, dear Commodore? Come to think of it, have I ever displayed such kind of behavior?''

Norrington sighed. It was late. It had been a long day. He was tired. And he definitely wasn't up for this game.

''Just leave, will you? You shouldn't even be near here. You'll only get arrested again.''

Jack smiled.

''But you wouldn't turn me over anymore, aye? You would have had the chance ten times already anyway.''

''No.''

''And why not? Because of my irresistible charm, I reckon'.''

''Another question before answering the one already posed? Don't try my patience in telling me you've already forgotten. You're not dumb.''

''If I were, we wouldn't be standing here. Though I might become a little crazy in reference to the bed next to us.''

Norrington couldn't believe what the words were supposed to mean. His mind still sluggish at knowing if he had interpreted the pirate correctly. It simply had been too long.

''Please tell me you didn't come here for a booty-call.''

The captain smirked.

''Best place to have it is a bed.''

''I think we both know what I meant. Answer the question.''

''You.''

''Me?''

''Aye. You, on that bed, and as the night progresses a lot of cum smeared all over those sheets from all the orgasms we are going to have.''

''You're unbelievable.''

''And you're too desirable for your own good. Now who starts?''

Norrington smiled lazily for the first time that night and Jack swallowed. 

''You're bottoming.''

And pounced.


End file.
